llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Eli Ayase
Eli Ayase is one of the nine members of . She is 17 years old and a third year also the student council president of Otonokizaka High School. Eli was born on October 21. She has blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her main color is ice blue/cerulean. She is the center of BiBi, a mini idol unit under . Eli is voiced by Yoshino Nanjou. Background Eli is partly Russian from her grandmother. Because of this, she is known to say the Russian word "хорошо" (pronounced "harasho" in Japanese), which means "good" or "okay". She has a younger sister named Alisa Ayase. She told that her family has been living abroad since they were little and haven't really adapted the lifestyle in Japan yet. Her grandmother is also an alumni of Otonokizaka High School, which urged her more to defend her high school from getting shut down. Personality Eli is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Otonokizaka High School. With her as the student council president, she is often portrayed as a cold and strict character due to her responsibilities, and being against the idea of Honoka Kosaka and her friends forming an idol group to get more attention from the public. However, ironically, Nozomi Tojo reveals that Eli was also trying to save the school, but was denied permission to take action by the chairwoman. Eli is highly respected and well-known among the students, especially among her juniors. Unlike Nozomi, she appears rather stoic and skeptical in the early episodes, but it is shown that Eli is actually very kind and caring towards people that are close to her, like her little sister. Despite of that, she is also dependable as her grandmother entrusts her to prevent the school from getting shut down. Other than being admirable, Eli also has a lot of fans in the school. Ever since she joined the group, their popularity rose and became quite famous in the school idols ranking. Honoka also complimented her beauty, saying she is beautiful, tall, and has a great body shape. On top of that, she is also very mature and level-headed and acts as a strategist in promoting their group, as she planned to introduce in Akihabara by having a street performance. Cards Rares Super Rares Super Super Rare members' Smile pts. up by 1%}} Ultra Rares members' Cool pts. up by 3%}} members' Pure pts. up by 3%}} members' Smile pts. up by 3%}} Pirate Story|appealDesc = For every 18 Perfects, there's a 23% chance you'll gain 730 Score points.|center = Smile Princess|centerDesc = Smile pts. up by 9% plus 3rd Year students' Smile pts. up by 6%}} Event Cards Initially awarded as a prize during the Weary Princess event. Initially awarded as a prize during the I'm Gonna Get You! event. Initially awarded as a prize during the Just Between Us event. Initially awarded as a prize during Score Match Round 14. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 3. Initially awarded as a prize during Score Match Round 19. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 8. Initially awarded as a prize during the Don't Let Me Go, You are My Love event. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 13. Initially awarded as a prize during Challenge Festival Round 7. Initially awarded as a prize during the In Each Other's Eyes event. Initially awarded as a prize during Challenge Festival Round 9. Initially awarded as a prize during Score Match Round 33. Initially awarded as a prize during Score Match Round 35. Initially awarded as a prize during Companion Match Round 5. 3rd Year member for 3.5 secs.|center = Smile Heart|centerDesc = Smile pts. up by 6%}}Initially awarded as a prize during Challenge Festival Round 14. Promo Cards Bundled with the Love Live! feat. School Idol Festival Weiss Schwarz booster boxes. Bundled with the Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki single. This card comes with: Weiss Schwarz LLSIF vol.2 boosters Added to Sticker Shop on February 14, 2016 members' Cool pts. up by 3%}} Empowers Me|appealDesc = For every 26 Rhythm Icons, there's a 28% chance to recover Stamina by 4.|center = Cool Star|centerDesc = Cool pts. up by 7% plus members' Cool pts. up by 1%}} 3rd years to increase by 10% for 2.5 secs.|center = Pure Angel|centerDesc = Pure pts. up by 9% plus members' Pure pts. up by 3%}} Side Stories Quotes Home Screen Tapping the Character Other Screens Event-Triggered Date-Triggered Cameos Category:Members Category:BiBi Category:Muse